Assassins Creed IV Fan fiction Pilot
by CurlyWurlyy
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. A pirate finds himself in a strange place not knowing what happened or where he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassins Creed Story Pilot Chapter**

_**(This is from the POV of a character I made up and events may not be in order)**_

I awake. My head pounding. I'm lying on a wooden floor. Sunlight is bursting through the gaps of the window across the room. Where am I?. I stand and find I'm wearing my shirt and my trousers are rolled up. I slowly stagger to the window. I open the shutters and wince at the sudden light that is shining on my face. I take a look outside.

Just as I hoped. Nassau. I see the rickety old buildings that the island is famous for. I smile as I see my ship docked at the port. At least I know my pride and joy is safe. I turn and see my jacket, hat, boots,sword and guns all laid out on the bed. I put them on and exit the room.

I walk down the corridor. All the walls are made out of old mouldy wood. The floor creaks with every step I take. There is no decoration to be seen. The whole place is bland and colourless. I've never been in someplace this dirty and smelly in all my years.

I walk down a set of stairs. As I take one of the final steps, the wood gives in under my foot and half my leg falls through. I curse trying to get my leg free. My leg is stuck in the hole with a piece of manky wood lodged in my calf. After a major struggle my leg is free although I now have a big splinter in my leg.

I slowly limp the rest of the way down taking care not to fall through another step. I reach the bottom of the stairs and I'm met with a stocky built man who does not look happy with me. He towers over me, he must be at least 6 foot 7. He is bald with some stubble. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are piercing. He is looking directly in my eyes and I'm looking directly at his. Our eyes stay locked in this stare-down for a while until I say:

'Can I help you?'

He stares at me a while longer getting angrier by the second. He bares his crooked teeth rotting teeth and says:

'You. Broke. My. Stairs!'

His face turns bright red. Veins begin appearing on the big mans face.

'Your stairs were broken before. If they weren't old and decaying then maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have broken.'

The Big angry man considers this for a second before shouting:

'I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO SPEND THE NIGHT AFTER YOU'RE TO DRUNK TO STAND AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!'

Finally I know what happened I just need to know where I am.

'I don't suppose you could tell me where I am could you?' I ask hoping he doesn't literally break me in half.

The big man calms down a bit and says:

'Yer at my inn, you got drunk and yer friend Thetch..Thatch...Tatch well whatever his names is booked you a room 'ere.'

I chuckle to myself, once again Thatch saves my arse.

'Sorry about your step mate. Thanks for the room' As I try to walk out the big man stops me.

'Wer do you think yer goin'?

'Ermm..outside?'

'No you broke my step so yer goin' pay for it.' His voice turns stern.

'Look mate like I said before, your step was decaying in fact this whole place is. I'm not going to pay a real. Your step injured me' I lift up my trouser leg and show him the splinter wound.

'I don't care if yer physically or mentally scarred. You broke my step and you will pay one way or another!'

I pull out my pistol slowly and aim it at him. Slowly and softly I say:

'I owe you nothing'

The big man laughs and reaches for my pistol. Quickly I move out the way. The pistol still aimed at him I say once again:

'I owe you nothing'

The big man pulls out a pistol also and aims it at me. We are left in a stand off. I try to think if a way out. I can't think of one. I know if I shoot the bullet won't kill him meaning he can shoot and kill me easily. I start to panic but put on a brave face. Never show weakness.

I don't know what to do. I hear a shot.

_**(This is my first fanfiction please leave thoughts and responses thank you for reading :D)**_

_**P.S Yes I know it's bad but it's my first go **_


	2. Chapter 2-The Doctor

**Assassins Creed Fanfiction Chapter 2 **

I hear a shot. I hear the big man yell in pain. He drops his gun and reaches for the bullet wound on his back. He turns to look at his attacker. A fist reaches out and knocks him off balance. A sword is unsheathed and driven into the big mans gut. I hear another shot and he falls to the floor dead. I see two bullet holes in the big man: one on his back and another in his head. I look up stunned and see the murderer in the shadows. I raise my pistol at the man in the shadows. If he killed the big man so quickly he will run me through like a sack of sugar.

The mysterious man laughs and slowly walks from the shadows. His head lowered still chuckling to himself. My suspicion is at ease when I see the unmistakably hat of Captain Edward Thatch. He raises his head and I see a wide grin painted on his face. His short jet black beard looks as perfect as ever totally unchanged since the day I met him.

'Your welcome by the way Lawson' Thatch says in jest.

'I had him on the ropes' I reply with a sigh of relief.

'Ermm..' He gestures towards my pistol.

I notice I still have it raised. I lower it quite embarrassed. Thatch starts sniggering to himself shaking his head slowly. I start giggling until my leg gives way. I fall to the floor in pain. The giant splinter that was in my leg left a giant wound which is now stinging like a wasp in a frenzy. I cry out in pain and Thatch runs over. He lifts my trouser leg up, takes one look at the wound and cringes at the sight of my calf heavily bleeding.

'Jesus Lawson! What in God's name did you do to your leg?!' I explain the story to him and he looks down at the dead body.

'Glad I fucking killed him now! Can you stand?' I shoot him a sarcastic look.

'Do you think I would of fallen if I could stand?'

Thatch lifts me up and I use him as a support. We exit the inn and leave the body to rot like the walls and floors. The sun is still blindingly bright. I look around and see the rickety old buildings that make up Nassau, I really hate them but it wouldn't be right if they were gone. My calf is throbbing so much I am in immense pain, but I keep it so Thatch doesn't make fun of me.

We walk for a few more minutes until we reach the islands doctor. He is a very short balding man in his late 40's. I'm pretty sure he isn't qualified but he knows the rough gist of the human body so he's the most qualified person on the island. Thatch and I que jump to the front of the line. No one complains, no one dares to complain else Thatch will show them the error of their ways. The room we enter is very dark and dingy. There are papers and bottles all scattered around the room in a mad clutter. The one bed in the room is occupied by a young sailor who looks like he has the plague. I avoid eye contact at all costs. Poor bloke. Thatch goes to wait outside.

The doctor clears his desk in one swift motion knocking everything on it to the floor. He then lays me down on the table and takes a look at my leg. He touches the deep wound and I wince in pain. He touches it again only this time for longer. I yell out in pain, he keeps his hand on my calf. I yell out louder, his hand stays so I reach over, grab him and pull him away from my leg. The doctor looks down at me in disgust. He then walks over to the other side of the messy room and searches for something.

I feel a set of eyes on me. I look over and see the plagued sailor staring at me. He moans out in pain and flings his arms around in a mad frenzy. His moans quickly turn into screams and soon he is having a kind of fit. The doctor sighs and ties his hand and feet to the bed posts and sticks a cloth type material into his mouth. Now at least his cries are muffled.

The balding doctor comes back to me with some bandages. He hoists my bad leg up and ties my calf with bandages. He gives me a drink for the pain and a stick to help me walk. I meet Thatch outside and we walk to the tavern.


End file.
